Quand le jeu prendra fin
by Astharothe
Summary: Ils se sont rencontré, ils se sont approchés, ils se sont haï, mais surtout, ils se sont aimés...mais comment se le dire quand on est un démon et un dragon? Miraxus inspiré de la chanson 'Comme un boomerang' (Mirajane / Luxus / Laxus)


Hello tout le monde, me voilà de retour avec un oneshot sur le couple Mirajane x Luxus et inspiré par la chanson ''Comme un boomerang'' de Etienne Daho et Dani.

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous:)

Il était partis...il l'avait mérité pour avoir tenté de détruire Fairy Tail, pourtant la démone sentait son cœur se serrer. Elle le connaissait depuis maintenant 8 ans et le voir partir ainsi la rendait malheureuse. La blanche avait toujours espéré qu'avec le temps son caractère aurait changé, mais au lieu de se rapprocher de celui de son grand-père, il était devenu plus arrogant, plus solitaire aussi, malgré les Raijins et ça elle l'avait bien remarqué. Elle avait essayé pourtant, elle avait tout fait pour l'adoucir et lui faire comprendre de le but final d'une guilde, mais rien à faire, Luxus était buté comme un âne et n'avait jamais écouté la mage. Le regrettait-il ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, pourtant lorsqu'elle l'appela pour lui faire promettre de faire attention à lui, il s'était retourné et d'un de ses sourire carnassier accompagné d'un geste de la main il lui avait dit cette phrase que jamais elle n'oublierait ''T'en fait pas pour moi Mira, je suis solide, mais t'as intérêt à toujours être là quand je reviendrais''

Je sens des boums et des bangs  
Agiter mon cœur blessé  
L'amour comme un boomerang  
Me revient des jours passés  
A pleurer les larmes dingues  
D'un corps que je t'avais donné

Elle l'avait senti, ce pouvoir avec lequel elle s'était battue, avec lequel elle avait rit aussi, allongée sous la tente de fortune de leur camp de repos, elle ouvrit un œil puis souris avant de somnoler à nouveau, épuisée par son combat. Il l'avait fait, il avait tenu sa promesse et était revenu, revenu pour les aider ''Enfin tu a compris, il t'en a fallut du temps…'' songea t-elle amusée. Soudain il disparut la faisait se relever précipitamment, non, il ne pouvait pas...elle vit le maître allongé à ses côtés ouvrir un œil, une larme coulant sur son visage, alors lui aussi l'avait senti ? Elle tenta de se lever, mais son corps engourdis et blessé ne lui permis pas de faire le moindre pas, elle baissa la tête priant pour qu'elle ne se trompe. Quand enfin tous purent bouger, ils se précipitèrent vers le vaisseau de Grimoire Heart, elle craignait de l'y trouver, inanimé, il était le seul dont elle n'avait pas senti le pouvoir revenir quand l'arbre sacré était retourné à son état normal. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Natsu et les autres venaient de battre Hadès, du regard elle le chercha et fut rassurée de le voir assis au loin, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher que son équipe lui avait sauté dessus.

Plus tard, c'est avec un regard doux qu'elle le vit, malgré la menace de mort imminente promettre à son grand-père qu'ils rentreraient tous ensemble à la guilde. Il lui avait lancé un regard douloureux mais aussi heureux d'être présent à leurs côtés, en cet instant critique. 

J'ai sur le bout de la langue  
Ton prénom presque effacé  
Tordu comme un boomerang  
Mon esprit l'a rejeté  
De ma mémoire, car la bringue  
Et ton amour m'ont épuisé

Elle avait sourit et lui aussi lorsque le maître leur avait appris qu'ils formeraient l'équipe B de Fairy Tail, à présent qu'elle était dans l'arène, son bonheur de combattre à nouveau à ses côtés était décuplé. Bien sûr les événements n'avaient pas tournés en la faveur de la guilde, Wendy et Charuru était plongées dans un demi-coma, Lucy et Elfman étaient blessés. Mirajane venait de battre Jenny dans un défilé de petites tenues ou toutes les mages avaient finis par participer. Cette fois c'était au tour de Luxus, il devait affronter un membre de Raven Tail et la blanche ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire, après tout, Iwan, son père avait cherché à une époque à retirer les lacrymas de son corps. Comme tout le reste des membres de leur guilde, elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsque le combat commença. Luxus était très largement mené par cet Alexei, prenant coup sur coup, sans réussir à les encaisser, il parvenait bien de temps en temps à répliquer, mais jamais il n'arrivait à mettre son ennemis à terre. Mais ce n'est pas la tournure du combat qui dérangeait le plus la démone, mais bien la nature des deux combattants, elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle ne trouvait pas cela réel. C'est alors que devant leurs yeux, un écran se dissipa montrant un Luxus très amoché mais toujours debout face à tous les membres de Raven Tail, à terre, Iwan compris. Elle le regarda soulagée qu'il ait gagné mais aussi perdue en constatant à quel point il avait pu changer pendant ces quelques mois. Bien sûr son bannissement l'avait aussi fait mûrit énormément, mais même sur Tenrou sa puissance magique et son amour de la guilde n'étaient pas aussi puissants. C'est alors qu'il leva la tête vers la tribune et que leurs yeux se croisèrent, il lui fit comprendre d'un signe de la main qu'il allait bien.

Je sens des boums et des bangs  
Agiter mon cœur blessé  
L'amour comme un boomerang  
Me revient des jours passés  
A s'aimer comme des dingues  
Comme deux fous à lier.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il combattait un immense dragon de flamme pendant qu'elle et les autres mages protégeaient les habitants n'ayant pas eu le temps d'être évacués, des minis dragons qui parcouraient la ville entière. Blessée jusqu'au sang elle combattait au côtés de ses amis, de sa famille mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à leurs dragons slayers, tous occupé à essayer d'anéantir chacun un dragon, mais plus particulièrement à son ami le plus précieux. C'est alors qu'un flash l'empêcha de peu de se faire tuer, il en fut de même pour tous les mages autours d'elle, tous eurent une même sensation de déjà-vu qui leur permis cependant de sauver leurs vies. Cependant, ils commençaient à fatiguer et avaient de plus en plus de mal à éviter les attaques des monstres les entourant. C'est alors qu'elle vit un enfant qui courait à travers les décombres poursuivit par deux mini dragons, alors qu'ils armaient leurs tirs, le garçon trébucha. Elle se précipita et sauta sur lui pour le protéger sous les cris apeurés de ses amis et de sa famille, par chance, avec son élan, elle roula sur le côté l'enfant blottit dans ses bras, malgré tout elle sentait son flanc droit la brûler et pouvais deviner le sang qui en coulait, tâchant sa robe. Lorsqu'enfin la porte fut détruite et que les monstres qu'ils combattaient eurent disparus, tous les mages furent réunis sur la place centrale. Elle fut heureuse de voir que tout le monde allait bien, c'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas qu'elle connaissait parfaitement derrière elle et se retourna faisant face au mage de foudre. Il était blessé lui aussi, mais vivant, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il posa son regard sur elle avant de toucher sa blessure, ''Ça va laisser une marque, désolé, j'aurais du rester avec vous''. La démone lui fit alors un sourire digne de sa place de barmaid, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il voulait dire sans le dire réellement.

Sache que ce cœur exsangue  
Pourrait un jour s'arrêter  
Si, comme un boomerang  
Tu ne reviens pas me chercher  
Peu à peu je me déglingue  
Victime de ta cruauté

Il était partis avec son équipe depuis une semaine, ils n'en pouvaient plus des missions longues et compliquée auxquelles ils avaient droit depuis leur victoire pendant les grand jeux magiques et avaient donc décidés de prendre une mission simple et d'aller aider un ami du maître par la même occasion. La blanche s'occupait comme à son habitude derrière son bar quand elle lâcha un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit les silhouettes qui apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Fried se tenait debout tant bien que mal, Bixlow à sa gauche, ils soutenaient Ever, Yajima et Luxus, complètement inanimé mais dont les respirations erratiques et la sueur trahissaient le mal. Elle se précipita avec d'autres mages afin de soulager les deux hommes des poids qu'ils portaient, aussitôt fut-ce fait que le violet s'effondra au sol. Après que Polushka les eut examiné et ait annoncé ses conclusions à la guilde, elle entra avec le maître dans la pièce de soin. Tandis que le vieil homme s'approchait du mage vert, la démone se dirigea vers le lit du blond, regardant au passage ses autres amis. Tous transpiraient à grosses gouttes, mais seul Luxus était pâle comme la mort, des cernes violettes s'étendaient sous ses yeux, sa respirations était beaucoup moins haletante qu'à leur arrivée mais elle restait sifflante ''Tu as enfin commencé à prendre soin de tes amis''. Elle sentit une larme, puis une autre, encore une autre, puis un flot ininterrompu couler le long de ses joues ''Mais t'as pas intérêt à mourir, espèce d'idiot''.

Je sens des boums et des bang  
Agiter mon cœur blessé  
L'amour comme un boomerang  
Me revient des jours passés  
A t'aimer comme une dingue  
Prête pour toi à me damner

Elle s'était faite enlever avec Erza lorsqu'elles avaient voulu protéger l'ancien président, et s'était réveillée dans une sorte de vivarium géant. Après des combats acharnés pour se sortir de la, pour protéger sa sœur, encaissant coup sur coup de cette démone qui comme elle ne pouvait rien contre son adversaire, elle était blessée, ne pouvait plus tenir son Take Over en l'état et commençait à désespérer lorsqu'une phrase lui revint en mémoire, une phrase et un visage qui lui permettait de tenir bon dans les pires moments ''T'as intérêt à toujours être là quand je reviendrais''. Elle continua de se battre mais une peur naissait dans son cœur, leurs amis blessés avaient comme tous les autres été évacués de la guilde par la mage des cartes, mais ou se trouvaient-ils maintenant ? Combattaient-ils ? Étaient-ils toujours prisonnier des carte de la brune pour leur propre sécurité ? Lorsque les combats furent enfin terminés, que les dragons disparurent une nouvelle fois, Mirajane accompagna les blessés à l'hôpital, elle y croisa Kana qui venait d'y amener Luxus, lequel toujours inconscient était veillé par son équipe. Elle s'était sentie abattue lorsque le maître lui avait annoncé la dissolution de Fairy Tail, et inconsciemment ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à la bâtisse ou se reposaient certains de leurs amis. Les larmes menaçait de couler à tout instant lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, il était assis, regardant par la fenêtre pensif avant de tourner la tête vers elle un sourire douloureux sur le visage, le maître avait prévenu chaque membre par lacryma, aussi elle ne dit rien, se contentant de détourner le regard. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés et ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant que les larmes ne se décident enfin à couler, inondant les joues de la blanche. Le blond posa sa main sur la sienne et planta son regard dans celui de la mage ''T'inquiète pas Mira, Fairy Tail renaîtra de ses cendres, on lâchera pas l'affaire aussi facilement, mais je dois devenir plus fort avant, pour pouvoir vous protéger tous''. C'est à contre cœur que quelques jours plus tard, elle quitta la ville avec son frère et sa sœur, ne sachant pas si elle aurait à nouveau la chance de voir son sourire si particulier alors qu'elle lui servait sa boisson préféré. 

Toi qui fait partie du gang  
De mes séducteurs passés  
Prends garde à ce boomerang  
Il pourrait te faire payer  
Toutes ces tortures de cinglés  
Que tu m'as fait endurer.

Elle était installée sur un des muret longeant le canal dans un quartier éloigné de sa maison, elle ne souhaitait pas que son frère et sa sœur ne s'inquiète pour elle. Elle s'apprêtait à partir avec eux, accompagnée de Gajeel, Levy et Lily pour combattre dans le nord, mais plus que le fait de combattre, c'est de partir dans la direction opposée à lui qui la dérangeait. Cette guerre était de très loin la pire qu'ils allaient et avaient menée, qui sait combien d'entre eux allaient mourir dans les jours à venir. Elle soupira, à l'origine elle était destinée à rester à Magnolia, mais ne voulant pas risquer les perdre, elle avait demandé à être de l'équipe de Lisanna et Elfman bien qu'ils n'aient en aucun cas besoin d'elle, elle ne voulait pas les laisser. Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle, des pas qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre milles, et qui lui annonçaient beaucoup sur la tournure des événements qui allaient suivre. Luxus s'installa à ses côtés, sans un mot, sa présence rassurait la démone, sentir la magie du blond autour d'elle, la détendait toujours aussi elle colla son épaule contre celle du mage de foudre qui la laissa faire sans broncher. Il restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, pas besoin de mots entre eux, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils jouaient, ils en auraient pourtant eut beaucoup à se dire. Combien de temps encore durerait ce manège ? Aucun d'eux ne pouvait le dire. C'est alors que Luxus brisa le silence, surprenant la blanche ''Alors ça y est, notre plus grand combat va commencer ?'' elle ne répondit pas sachant que sa réflexion n'était qu'un début ''Tu feras gaffe à toi la-bas, j'ai pas envie d'enterrer des amis'' et voilà, une fois de plus leur jeu les empêchaient de se montrer sincère l'un envers l'autre, malgré que leur temps fut compté, pas que les combats à venir l'inquiétait, non, elle sentait depuis la reconstruction de la guilde le trouble qui l'habitait. Elle sourit simplement, lui faisant promettre à lui aussi de prendre soin de lui, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas tenir cette promesse.

Je sens des boums et des bangs  
Agiter mon cœur blessé  
L'amour comme un boomerang  
Me revient des jours passés  
C'est une histoire de dingue  
Une histoire bête à pleurer

Cette lumière qui les avait éparpillés aux quatre coins du royaume, ne changeant au passage son organisation était réapparue et les avait tous ramené à Magnolia. Elle fut heureuse de le trouver vivant, même couvert de bandages le savoir encore en vie lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. C'est alors qu'elle vit ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qu'elle retint un cri de douleur alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent, elle y lu la douleur d'avoir perdu le dernier membre de sa famille, mais aussi de la détermination et de la fierté, elle s'approcha de lui toujours en pleurant et toucha le corps froid et dur de l'homme qui l'avait presque élevée. Elle baissa la tête voulant cacher les larmes qui ne cessait de dévaler ses joues puis elle releva le regard vers lui avec toute la force qu'elle pu rassembler et se dirigea vers leurs ennemis pour combattre. ''On va dégager le chemin Luxus, ramène le à la maison''. Elle vit le sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres du blond, alors qu'il se jetait dans la foule prenant bien garde à ce qu'aucun des adeptes de Zeref ne touche à son grand-père. Un mauvais coup d'un des Spriggan la fit voler à plusieurs dizaine de mètres de la zone principale de combat, pourtant le dragon de foudre apparut devant elle la protégeant du coup suivant. Ils étaient en sang, l'un comme l'autre blessés plus que leurs corps ne pouvaient le supporter mais pour leur guilde et pour le maître ils iraient jusqu'au bout. S'il faisait en sorte de rester à ses côtés, c'est que, comme elle, il savait que leur jeu pouvait prendre fin à tout instant, qu'aucun d'eux n'y pourrait rien, mais qu'ils ne voulaient nullement mourir à des lieux l'un de l'autre.

Ma raison vacille et tangue  
Elle est prête à chavirer  
Sous les coups de boomerangs  
De flash-back enchaînés  
Et si un jour je me flingue  
C'est à toi que je le devrais

C'était fini, ils avaient réussit, ils étaient vivant, ils avaient vaincu Zeref au prix de dizaines de vies, mais ils l'avaient vaincu. La blanche sentit ses jambes la lâcher et elle s'effondra au sol, des larmes de joie dévalant ses joues, son frère et sa sœur s'étaient précipités vers elle pour l'enlacer heureux qu'aucun d'eux n'aient fait partis de la liste qu'ils constitueraient une fois les vivants rassemblés. La démone regarda le paysage devant elle, la ville, leur ville était détruite, la majeure partie des bâtiments étaient réduits à l'état de gravas, mais le plus important pour eux se tenait toujours fièrement dressé au milieu des ruines. Oui, ils seraient en mesure de reconstruire la ville, tant qu'ils seraient tous ensemble, vivant sous l'emblème de Fairy Tail, ils seraient capable de tout. Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle les mages qui comme elle fêtaient leur victoire, c'est alors qu'elle le vit, debout face à la guilde, un sourire sur les lèvres, il posa alors au sol son aïeul devenu statue pour sauver ses enfants et fit ce que tous attendaient sans se l'avouer. Il leva la main droite en l'air, le pouce et l'index tendu en forme de L, il fut rapidement suivit par l'ensemble des mages de la guilde. Quelques minutes après les bras redescendirent, la blanche se rapprocha du blond, arrivés à environs un mètre et demi de lui, il tourna la tête vers elle, posant sur son visage ses yeux pleins de larmes qu'il n'osait verser. Elle s'avança encore réduisant à une dizaine de centimètres l'espace entre eux et d'un mouvement du pouce elle effaça les gouttes qui commençaient à couler sur sa joue gauche ou elle avait posé sa main. Les yeux plongés dans ceux du dragon, la blanche prit sa main avant de s'élever sur la pointe des pieds afin de sceller leur lèvres dans un baiser doux qu'il vint renforcer en la prenant par les hanches pour la coller contre lui. Enfin leur jeu prenait fin, enfin ils étaient sincère envers leurs sentiments. Une ère nouvelle allait commencer pour Fairy Tail et ils comptaient bien profiter de cela pour prendre un nouveau départ eux aussi. C'est ainsi, main dans la main qu'ils avancèrent suivit par tout les autres mages vers le bâtiment qui leur promettait encore des années de bonheur et de vie. 

Je sens des boums et des bangs  
Agiter mon cœur blessé  
L'amour comme un boomerang  
Me revient des jours passés  
A pleurer les larmes dingues  
D'un corps que je t'avais donné


End file.
